Rencuentro Entre Hermanos: La Identidad De La Ladrona
by 123456c
Summary: Kada, no tuvo más opcion que pedir ayuda...¿se salvara?, ¿o caera en las garras del Dr. Blakk?


Anteriormente...

- Así que saben mi nombre, que bien, ahora cierren la puerta...Dijo la peliverde quitándose la capucha...

En El Presente...

La banda de Shane estaba sorprendida, su cabello negro-verdoso con puntas blancas, morena y acertaron en decir que sus ojos eran color miel, pero había algo que debían resolver.

- Wow, wow, wow, robaste mi cámara, golpeaste mi orgullo, humillaste a la banda. Dijo Trixie enojada con ambas manos en la cintura, Kada solo le dedico una mirada asesina, pero no era el momento de restregárselo en la cara.

- Si y ahora yo me estoy rindiendo. Dijo la ojimiel dándole la cámara a la pelirroja (como lo hizo Danna :3).

- Mi...cámara...pero ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?, se te ve en la cara no te gusta para nada hacer esto. Comento la pelirroja confundida, cuando sonó la alarma y en la pantalla de la computadora salio La Cazadora, montada en un meca-puma color rojo oscuro.

- Por ella, se hace llamar La Cazadora, sus lentes le ayudan a seguirme, seguramente Blakk la contrato para atraparme. Explico Kada pensativa, la banda se sorprendió aun más al oír eso

- ¡¿LE INTENTASTE ROBAR AL DR. BLAKK?!. Pregunto Eli sorprendido, ¿de verdad había sido tan atrevida para ir aya?, debía estar loca como para hacer eso.

- ¿Intentarlo?, lo hice. Dijo la peliverde, poniendo el dispositivo para convertir babosas, los 4 quedaron aun mas sorprendidos, le robo a Blakk lo primordial de su industria. - Pensé que si lo hacia ya no podría hacerle daño a nadie, y como a ustedes le deje una nota muy intimidante, pensaba si dárselo a ustedes, o destruirlo yo misma, pero ella me encontró antes de decidirme. Explico.

- Escucha con atención Kada...Dicho esto el peliazul empezó a explicarle el plan.

Momentos después...

La Cazadora, estaba en la caminando a la puerta del refugio con los lentes puestos cuando se encontró con 2 personas, a un peliazul y a un Troll de las cavernas.

- Se que esta aquí, entréguenla. Dijo la pelirroja.

- Podemos entregarle el dispositivo para convertir babosas, pero no a la niña. Dijo el Troll, la pelirroja oyó motores de mecas, y volteo a un pequeño camino donde avanzaba la meca de Trixie y a un lado se veía a una encapuchada columpiándose por un extremo, La Cazadora sonrió.

- Deberían aprender a esconder mejor las cosas. Dicho esto la ojicobriza, tomo su meca y acelero hasta seguirle el paso a la única persona columpiándose, que raramente se encontraba allí hasta dejarla en un ricon sin salida, apuntándole con el arma. - Rindete Kada, estas acorralada, deja de evitar las consecuencias y sígueme. Dijo la ojicobriza confiada hasta que...

- No...eres tu, quien esta acorralada. Dijo Trixie quitándose el efecto de la ilusión de una versátil, la pelirroja vino tinto vio a varios lados con los lentes puestos, ahí vio a Pronto en una orilla y a Eli en otra.

- Así que me tendieron una trampa... pero no fue muy bien planeada. Dicho esto, la ojicobriza disparo una babosa punzante que derribo las lanzadoras de Eli y Pronto. -Ahora me diran donde esta esa niña o si no...Antes de que la pelirrpja vino tinto terminara...

-¡Yo no lo creo!. Exclamo Kord tirandose a la chica, dejandola inconcsiente, luego aparecio una pelirroja identica a Trixie, pero esta no era mas que una ilusiónl y al irse el efedto pudo verse a una morena con ojos color miel.

Varios minutos despues...

La Cazadora abrio lentamente sus ojos cobrizos, para ver a una peliverde con puntas blancas apuntandole con su lanzadora magenta oscuro, con una lavalince (no se como ee escribe, es asi no?) cargada dentro de esta.

- Creo que ya se como acabara esto...Dijo la pelirroja vino tinto (lo hago asi para que la diferencien de Trixie).

- No, no lo sabes...escuchame bien. Dicho esto de Trixie, la ojiverde comenzo a explicarle el plan a la ojicobriza.

En Una Caverna Abismo Profundo... (soy malisima con los nombres)

El Dr. Blakk esperaba inpacientemente a cierta persona, hasta que...

- Espero que no me vuelva a mentir Blakk. Dijo una joven voz masculina, Blakk al voltearse vio a cierto chico peliazul con mirada seria.

-¿Qué sigues con eso?, vine solo, desarmado ¿qué mas quieres, que te traiga oro?. Pregunto el castaño burlón y sarcastico, para su sorpresa el ojiazul sonrio maliciosamente y dejo mostrar de su espalda el aparato que Kada le había robado, dejando a Blakk con los ojos bien abiertos. -¡¿DE DONDE SACASTE ESO?!. Pregunto Blakk sorprendido.

- Digamos que conosco a la ladrona. Dijo el ojiazul igual de burlón y sarcastico que el castaño.

- ¡ENTREGAME ESO AHORA!. Ordeno Blakk, para su sorpresa, la sonrisa de Eli se agrando, y para más encima le tiro el aparato, entregandoselo, Blakk no podía estar más confundido, ¿que traia el Shane entre manos?, pero algo era algo.

- Nunca debiste hacer eso Shane. Dijo La Cazadora, mientras Blakk sonreia, pero esa sonrisa desaparecio cuando vio que alguien aparecio detras de la ojicobriza, la ladrona...

- ¿Que? ¡TU!. Dijo Blakk furioso.

- Sabes que su nombre es Kada...y ella es una amiga mia. Dicho esto del Shane, Blakk saco una lanzadora con una carnero malvada cargada en ella y la diaparo, mientras Eli la esquivaba de un salto, y aterriso como lo hizl cuando esquivo la trilladora de Sov, dejando a el castaño con los ojos bien abiertos.

- ¡¿DESDE CUANDO PUEDES HACER ESO?!. Pregunto Blakk asombrado, pero cualquiera podria estarlo, despues de todo, ¿ cuando se ha visto a un chico tan flexible?.

- Supongamos que hay una que otra cosa que no sabe de mi. Explico Eli sonriendo y levantandose.

"¡¿Hay otra cosa que no sepa de este chico?!". Penso Blakk frustado.

Luego Eli disparo una babosa demoledora que mando a Blakk a volar (Rimo :3).

Con La Cazadora y La Ladrona...(Volvio a Rimar :3).

Kada disparo una demoledora que la pelirroja vino tinto logro esquivar, y le disparo una congelada, y para la mala suerte de Kada, estaba al borde del abismo, y cayo.

- ¡KADA!. Grito Eli, para lanzarse al avismo...

En otro lado...(:D).

Resulta que ese abismo en el fondo tenía un rio, pero gracias al peso del hielo donde se hayaba Kada, a Eli le costo mucho nadar, y les digo que el clima del agua que era muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, pero muy frio, más el tiempo que le costo nadar, más la temperatura del hielo que sostenía, igual a que el pobre peliazul se gane un buen resfriado despues de toda esa locura, cuando pudo divisar una luz indicandole ya estaba cerca salir del agua, logro dispara a jabonosa, y flotar hasta arriba con Kada, donde Eli logro recuperar algo de aire, luego pudo ver lo que parecia una cueva con Kord y Pronto ahí, a excepción de Trix, ya que había estado hablando con la Cazadora, pero cuando la babosa se destransformo cayo, Kord ayudo a salir del agua, mientras Pronto con las babosas, Eli logro sentarse pero temblaba de frio cubriendose los brazos con las manos.

- B-B-Burpy, haz l-lo t-t-tuyo. Tartamudeo Eli por el frio, la infierno asintio y empezo a descongerlar a la morena hasta que lo logro, y la ladrona se levanto.

- Ahh...¿Que...sucedio?. Pregunto Kada.

- Exactamente lo que planeé. Dijo Trixie llegando.

FlashBack...

- No, no lo sabes...escuchame bien, iras donde Blakk y le diras que encuentre a Eli en la caverna Avismo Profunso, solo, y por tu aspecto, tu caverna natal, en fin, donde lo que pasara sera lo siguiente: Eli le daras a Blakk el dispositivo, solo que con un pequeño arreglo, cuando eso pase, tu, Cazadora le apuntaras, pero luego de eso Kada aparecera, y empezaran un duelo, y le usaras esos lentes tuyos para darle a Kada en el lugar correcto, para que parezca que la elimino...pero sin lastimarla. Explico Trixie.

- Pero le prometi a Blakk que llevaria el dispositivo y a Kada. Comento la ojicobrizo.

- Y lo que haras es exactamente eso, y luego cumpliras tu promesa con nosotros. Dijo Eli, y la Cazadora comenzo a sonreir.

Fin Del FashBack...

La Banda ya se había ido al refugio con Kada...

- Entonces ahora que Blakk cree que estoy muerta...¿ahora estoy a salvo?. Pregunto Kada.

- Solo si logras mantenerte oculta, es decir si dejas de robar. Explico Trixie.

- Gracias...de verdad, les debo mucho. Dijo peliverde.

- No, nos lo agradescas...cumple tu palabra. Dijo Eli.

- Lo hare, recuerdo cuando llegue a BajoTerra, antes, un buen hombre que trato de ayudar a mi familia me guio a BajoTerra, por que mi vida seria menos complicada y aburrida, y me hablo de que alguna vez tuve una familia, yo queria robarle a Blakk por que el fue el que mato a ese hombre a mis 4 años, lo considere un padre, lo hice por venganza, y quise robarle algo que en realidad necesitaba, el dispositivo le pertenecia a el, y yo aprendi a usarlo. Explico Kada la razon de sus acciones, cuando...

- Eli, ya encontraron a...Dijo Sov entrando junto a Clerk pero sus palabras quedaron en el aire al ver a tal chica. -¿Kada?, no puedo creer esto, primero me rencuerto con Clerk y ahora contigo, te extrañe mucho hermana. Dijo la ojimiel abrazando a Kada, mientras ella en ese abrazo se sentía rara, sentía que se había encontrado con alguien que había perdido, sentía que ya la conocia, pero sin esperarlo otro par de brazos se juntaron con ella, Kada logro recordar quienes eran, no recordaba que tenía hermanos, y por segunda vez desde que llego a BajoTerra, le empezaron a salir lagrimas, pero esta vez de felicidad, fue uno de los momentos más hermosos que había vivido y no estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo.

- Clerk...Jessica...los extrañe mucho hermanos. Dijo Kada entre lagrimas, mientras Sov se las limpiaba, ese fue uno de los momentos mas emotivos que la banda había visto, Pronto empezo sonarse la nariz con una pañuelo, mientras ponía ojistos de perro, Trixie y Kord estaban sonriendo pero ese momento fue interrumpido por un...

- ¡Achú!. Todos miraron a Eli, quien estaba con una mano en su boca. - Perdón, creo que la temperatura del agua, más la del hielo, creo que me hicieron contraer...¡Achú!.

- Un resfriado...Aww que lindo estornudas como un gatito. Comento Kada haciendo reir a todos.

- ¡No es Verdad!. Exclamo Eli. - ¿O si?. Pregunto en voz baja a su infierno, quien asintio. - ¡Achú!.

- Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja. Rieron todos al unisono...

* * *

**Al fin complete, este fic...jajajaja puse lo de los estornudos de Eli en honor a el fic de errores de escena de: Una costa Lejana, les gusto?**

**PLS DENME IDEAS, LO QUE SE LES OCUREA PARA LA VENGANZA, SE LOS RUEGO!, que la venganza sea algo serio por que Blakk estara ahí**

**Su muy buena amiga...**

**- LaUltimaYenapa.**


End file.
